Jealousy
by Open Casket Ceremony
Summary: [Semisongfic: Mr. Brightside] Love comes with a price, and all Jealousy asks of Horohoro is for him to commit a gruesome murder of both his sister and his love. [Oneshot, HoroxRen, RenxPirika]


Diclaimer: Don't own, never will, blah blah blah...

Told in Horohoro's POV.

* * *

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea, turning through sick lullaby...But it's just the price I pay, destiny is calling me. Open up my eager eyes...  
It started out with a kiss, how did it end up like this?_

I hate her. I despise her. And I'm ashamed.

My very own little sister.

She stole the kisses that should have been mine. She took the heart that was meant for me. She loved the one who I was supposed to love, my Ren.

I'll admit I let myself be taken over by jealousy. It infected my body and fed off of my soul, much like a terrible parasite that I couldn't get rid of.

It drove me insane to the point of homicidal thoughts. I dreamed up all these crazy stories in my mind that would probably never come true.

I lived in a world entirely made up of my fancies. I stabbed her all I wished, I ripped out her hair, I gouged out her eyes, and I threw her corpse into a river. All in my dream world, of course. Dreams don't connect with reality. Dreams never come true.

But I had to be with Ren.

Love comes with costs, and it was then that I realized that my sadistic dreams _could_ come true. If I took action, that is.

I didn't care what was to become of anyone, and I cared even less whether or not she was my sister, my flesh and blood, my kin. I was going to kill her, no matter what.

It was hard at first. She seemed to terrified and innocent that I almost dropped the whole charade. In fact, Ren appeared on the scene, trying to protect her, begging me to get a hold of myself.

Jealousy told me terrible lies. It tricked me into believing that Ren was at fault as well. And I was stupid enough to believe all of that rubbish.

So be it.

I would kill them both.

They would regret crossing me.

I didn't hesitate to strike down Ren first. I was too fast for him. He must have been too blinded with stupidity to be able to react. He was dead in seconds.

I felt like laughing and screaming at the same time.

Next was Pirika. I ignored her pleas for mercy, I ignored Ren's lifeless, bloody corpse on the ground.

Her blood was everywhere. I stabbed her repeatedly, disregarding her agonized screams. I didn't stop until she was totally silent and still.

Now blood from both of those awful people was all over my face, my hands, my clothes.

Death and madmen are rather similar. They can both steal lives without remorse.

But I must have had a little sanity left in me, because I felt a sliver of a strange feeling lodged in my heart like a troublesome and painful splinter. What could it be?

Regret.

_What had I done?_

I had brutally slaughtered my innocent little sister, and the love of my life.

I just stood and stared at their corpses, wondering what the hell I was supposed to do next.

I was no better than a monster. I was a cold-blooded murderer, like those psychos you see on those murder mystery shows. I had now joined their ranks.

Ren and Pirika.

I wouldn't be seeing them again anytime soon.

But there was a way.

I could always join them in death.

It was a risky choice. There was no telling if I'd end up in the same place as them.

Pirika was good and kind, always a gentle and innocent little girl. Although he had a sharp tongue, I was sure Ren was with her, too. He was brave, strong, and soft past his tough exterior. They both must have gone to heaven together. I pushed away Jealousy as this thought came to mind. How could I have commited this horrible crime? How could I have killed two innocent people?

Does heaven have room for murderers?

I doubt it.

Though it doesn't matter. It's not like I deserve to live, anyways. I guess I'll have no regrets if I end up in hell, where I probably belong.

I may never see you two again.

Pirika.

Ren.

Here goes nothing, I'll never know until I try.

Now my blood joins the puddles of the other two. In a sick sense, I guess we're all linked together like that.

The world is fading, my head is spinning.

I say my goodbyes to Jealousy, and I prepare greet Hope at judgement's gates.


End file.
